Blood and Steel
by Alchemist Sol
Summary: Meryl thought it was just another job, however when things go south quickly; she finds out these aren't the run of the mill demons. On top of that, Lucrecia also hires the Legendary Son of Sparda, Dante, to help out. What sort of job that needs the Son of the Dark Knight and what does it have to do with the Cult of Apollyon?
1. Chapter 1

"So... who's the other guy you hired, Lucrecia?" Meryl asked, leaning against the hood of her Jeep Cherokee.

Lucrecia let at out sigh and looked at her wrist watch, before turning on her not so appropriate stiletto heels for off road walking to face the empty dirt road. "His name is Dante and is was supposed to get her 30 minutes ago!"

Meryl ran a hand through her hair and eyed Lucrecia's equally not so appropriate white cocktail dresses. "If I didn't know any better I'd say I was just the third wheel on your little date, Lu"

Lucrecia didn't find the joke funny and made it known by shooting the dark haired hunter a seething glare, before letting her gaze return back to the road to see a red 1964 Volkswagen Ghia convertible driving down the road. Patting down her dress and fixing her platinum blonde hair- she moves to stand on the side of the road where the Volkswagen pulls up.

Inside was a man in is late 20's early 30's, with white hair and a red tench coat. Next to him was a massive broadsword with the plain gripe and a skeletal guard, that had a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges. Lucrecia stands beside the driver's side of the car glaring down at Dante, who calmly turns of the engine and smiles innocently.

"You're late!" Was all that Lucrecia said. Putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I had a few loose ends to tie up before I could leave," Dante replied, as he hoped out of the car.

"That's no excuses, Dante!" Lucrecia snapped. "I told you to be her at 12 o'clock not 12:30!"

"Sorry babe!" Dante said, holding his hand as he walked around the car to collect his sword."

Meryl who was watching the little show from the hood of her car deiced to step in before Lucrecia blew a gasket or something. Pushing her self off, she walks up to the white haired man and extends a hand.

"The name's Meryl and I'll be the second Devil Hunter working with you tonight. It's a pleasure!"

Dante looks down at the hand and accepts the handshake with a growing smirk. "Dante and pleasure is all mine!"

"Good good! Now that we have all the pleasantries out of the way, we can get down to business." Lucrecia said.

"Right, so there is some sort of demon running around here?" Meryl asked, stuffing her hands into her bomber jacket.

"Not quite," Lucrecia said. "The client told me there is a group or some sort of cult that moved in not to long ago and he believes they where the cause for the sudden appearance of these demons."

"Sound like my type of party!" Dante remarked. "And I'm just itching to get things started!"

"Not so fast, hotshot!" Lucrecia said coolly. "First you need to find your way in."

"And did this client of your provided a way in?' Meryl asked.

"Yes and no," Lucrecia replied regretfully. Turning slightly, she grabs a small purses that was hanging around her shoulder and retrieves a map folded in half. "He gave me this map, but you'll have to look for a way in...the demon cults hideout should be somewhere in the old fort just outside the town."

"Sounds like it's going to be a trip in a half just trying to find a way in." Meryl said wryly, taking the map and placing it in her jacket.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Dante asks spreading his arms out before letting swing back down to his sides. "An invitation?"

"And you two better hoof it from here on out," Lucrecia warred. "I don't want anyone in the village to see you."

"What about you, Lu?"

"Don't worry the client is going to pick me up, just go!" Lucrecia said. "You're running late."

"I wonder why is that?" Meryl said raising a playfully eyebrow.

Dante in turned fringe indignation. "Just because I was late didn't mean I did it on purposes!

"Just go you two!" Lucrecia snapped and shooed them off with no true heat behind her words. As she watch the two figures walk off into the night she whispers under her breath for both of them to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two walked along the road, they felt as if they were being watched. Meryl simply sighed as Dante began to grin devilishly. She knew such feelings were not to be simply ignored. Because in this line of work if you felt as if you were being watch, chances are you were. Demons tend to stock their prey before striking and often in packs.

"Do you sense it?" Dante asks, breaking the silence.

"I do," Meryl nods in an agreement, placing a hand on the butt of her gun. "Looks like they have us surrounds."

"I guess they came out to welcome us?" Dante chuckled as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "Must have gotten impatient while waiting for us, eh, Meryl?"

"Hmm, indeed." Meryl sighed, as she removes her gun from its holster. "So much for the element of surprise."

Dante only manged to let out a snort of amusement before a demon sprang out for the trees and towards him. Sharp claws gleaming in the moonlight as they soared in an arching motion aimed at Dante's throat. Before Meryl could utter a word, Dante had all ready removed his sword and cleaved the demon in two. Blood spattered onto the ground and onto Dante's face, making him look a little bit demonic himself.

"Heh, that was too easy..." Dante started before he was cut off by five spears impaling him through the torso. His blue eyes widening in surprises as the owners of the spears materializes around him and savagely rip them from his body. He then lands on the flood with a loud thud before them.

"Cocky human!" One of the demons spats. "Foolish enough to wander into our territory? Too bad you won't be able to save your friend!"

"Dante!" Merly screams, as she aims her gun and fires at the demons. Hitting two before the other three dematerializes.

"Lucky bitch!" A voice hisses from the darkness. "Now, I wonder how lucky you'll be when you can't see!"

Gritting her teeth and squaring her shoulders, Meryl quickly glances around trying to find the little bastards. As she slowly turns around, one of them reappears behind her and sends a spear sailing right for her head only to have it be caught.

"I think this belongs to you?" Dante says, as he sends the spear flying back and into the demons head.

"Dante?" Meryl whispers, as she glances up. Hazel eyes meeting cool blues ones. "You're a Demon-"

"Last time I check I was only half," Dante shrugs. "That what happens when your father is a demon and mother is a human."

"Than you must be the Son-" Meryl gasps, as cleaves another daemon in two.

"Of the Legendary Dark Knight." Dante sighs, finishing Meryl's sentence. "Didn't think there where still people who didn't know who I am. Can't decide if I'm relived or insulted."

Dante chuckled as he strutted up to one of the fallen demons. "Hey guys, if you want to play so more I'm game, but if not? Piss off would you? I got a job to do and standing around ain't going to finish it any faster!"

"Son of Sparda, you will pay for what you done!" As another demon hissed from out of the darkness. All the while Dante was rolling his eyes as he smirked at Meryl. She in turn smiled back as she aimed her gun at the demon.

"If I had a nickel for every demon that said that to me I might actually be able to pay off my debts," Dante scoffs, as he sinks his sword into the daemon's head. "Now than...are we ready to move one?"

After that little encounter, the duo arrived to the outskirts of the village with relative ease. The road they were walking forked into two paths: one going into the town and another leading to the fort where the cult was said to reside. Obviously, they had to take the road to leading to the fort, however; that would be making this job a little to easy. As they approached a red barrier formed blocking them from moving further.

"Just great!" Meryl sighed, as she looked at that demonic barrier. "Looks like we have to find a detour."

"Let's see if there is one on the map?" Dante suggested, leaning against a tree.

Meryl nods as she pulls the map out and unfolds it. Studying the map for a few seconds she finds a detour that took them into town and through the old church. A frown starts to appear on her lips as she glance up at the barrier and back to the map.

"Something smells fishy and I don't like it." Meryl mutters, as she refolds map and puts it away.

"Yeah, but it's the only way to the fort," Dante grins. "And besides, it would be rude to keep our gracious host waiting."

"Indeed it would be," Meryl smirks. "It seems they went all out for us. So let's go and see what they have in store."


End file.
